Night&Day
by Rikkukichi
Summary: "Tu luna es mi sol, y tu sol es mi luna. Estamos aislados el uno del otro para el resto de la eternidad". Oneshot IkexMarth. Basado en la película "Lady Halcón". Dedicado a Sam porque se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con ella xD


**Iossu! Aquí vengo con un Oneshot. Está basado en la película "Lady Halcón", con cierto toque mío. Está muy bien esa peli, es muy bonita jejeje. Hala, a leer!**

**

* * *

**

Despierto cada noche con la luz de la luna; abro los ojos en el preciso instante en que tú los cierras. Demasiado tiempo llevo sin poder tocarte, sin poder sentir tus caricias.

Ya no es sólo un deseo, es una necesidad.

_Te_ necesito.

Puedo verte unos segundos antes de despertar, puedo mirarte a los ojos durante unos instantes antes de abandonar el sueño. Pero no puedo llegar a ti, y tú no puedes llegar a mí.

Lágrimas que se convierten en lagos, gritos que se convierten en aullidos... Lo paso tan mal sin ti... tanto en mis sueños como en la realidad.

Cuando duermo, me ahogo en un mar de desesperación; no puedo escapar del sufrimiento. A veces, el dolor desaparece de repente, y me veo rodeado por una brillante luz... aunque no dura mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando estoy despierto, es aún peor.

Todas las noches voy a verte a tu cuarto. Sólo puedo observarte, pues tengo prohibido tocarte, y cantar tristes nanas para evitar que tengas pesadillas. Por eso, no puedo hacer otra cosa que desear; desear que llegue el día en que nuestra maldición se rompa y volvamos a estar juntos.

Condenado a vivir con la oscuridad de la noche y la luna como sol, deambulo por los pasillos sin rumbo, mojándolos con mis lágrimas.

Y así todas las noches, hasta que el cielo empieza a tornarse anaranjado, y pierdo el control sobre mis sentidos. Entonces caigo y caigo... de vuelta a aquel mar de desesperación.

Y, a la noche siguiente, vuelvo a despertarme en esta gran cama, con los brazos húmedos y una rosa en la mesilla. Y ya no soy capaz de sonreír al verla.

_- Ike..._

_Tu luna es mi sol, y tu sol es mi luna. Estamos aislados el uno del otro para toda la eternidad._

º~o~O~o~º

Despierto cada día con los primeros rayos del sol; abro los ojos en el preciso instante en que tú los cierras. Echo de menos mi piel sobre la tuya, mis labios sobre los tuyos, mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo...

Ya no es sólo el deseo de abrazarte, es la necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos.

_Te _necesito.

Me levanto de la cama, como cada mañana, y salgo de la habitación. Noto la cara y los brazos húmedos, sé que has venido de nuevo a visitarme. Desearía con toda mi alma haber estado despierto.

Tras andar por los pasillos, te encuentro. De nuevo, tirado en el suelo; el resultado de intentar mantenerte consciente cuando amanece.

Te cojo entre mis brazos y, con mucho cuidado, te llevo a tu habitación. Con toda la suavidad que puedo, te dejo en la cama y te arropo. Sólo puedo acariciarte, aunque sé que tú no puedes sentirme, y observarte en el más sumo silencio, pues tengo prohibido hablarte. Por eso, no puedo hacer otra cosa que desear; desear que llegue el día en que nuestra maldición se rompa y volvamos a estar juntos.

Condenado a vivir con el terrible peso de la culpabilidad en mis hombros, observo cómo tu cara se contorsiona por el miedo y el dolor por las pesadillas, hasta que el sol está a punto de ponerse. Entonces, corro al jardín, arranco una rosa y vuelvo contigo. Tras darte un casto beso en la frente y dejar la flor en tu mesilla, vuelvo a mi cuarto y espero a que Morfeo me lleve y así poder oír tu hermosa voz al cantarme.

_- Marth..._

_Mi luna es tu sol, y mi sol es tu luna. Estamos aislados el uno del otro para toda la eternidad._

_

* * *

_

**Es algo raro, ¿cierto?**

**Lady Halcón va de dos amantes que fueron maldecidos. La chica, durante el día, se transforma en halcón, y el chico, por la noche, se transforma en lobo. Y la única vez que pueden verse durante unos milisegundos, es al amanecer y al ocaso.**

**La maldición que les puse a Ike y a Marth, por si alguien no la entendió, es que, en el ocaso, Ike cae en un profundo sueño y Marth despierta. Y en el amanecer, al revés. Ike tiene prohibido hablar a Marth, aunque éste esté dormido, y Marth no puede tocar a Ike (pero sí ser tocado eh xDDD).**

**Y esto, como extra, es algo que no se ve muy bien el en fic, pero cuando Ike habla de "culpabilidad" se refiere a que Marth se llevó lo peor de la maldición. Se supone que los dos deberían tener pesadillas, pero Marth le canta esas nanas cada noche precisamente para evitarlo. Ike, sin embargo, no puede.**

**En fin, que es muy raro, así que... ¿Por qué no comentáis y me contáis lo raro y sin sentido que os ha parecido? =D**

**xD**

**Ciaossu!**

**PD: El próximo oneshot que suba será una comedia! Que hace mucho que no escribo ninguna ¬.¬ **


End file.
